


Vampire Knight Rewritten

by Holycrapola01



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycrapola01/pseuds/Holycrapola01
Summary: Guilt is an emotion Kuran Kaname hasn't felt in the many lifetimes he's lived. But when boredom made him do what he thought would entertain him, he ended up feeling responsible for a young hunter's life. (Kaze. BL. Yaoi. Eventual smut.)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first KaZe fic and I'm really excited to share my thoughts about them through this fic. First of all I apologize in advance for grammatical errors, I don't have a beta reader and I'm going to be usually so excited to post the chapters to have to go through the waiting process but I'll try my best to proofread them myself before posting. Still I'm probably going to miss a couple. Also, if you haven't noticed yet lol- English isn't my first language so please go easy on me T_T I decided to write despite all that because I just really ship these two so much...

This story is basically a re-write of Vampire Knight. There are similar scenes but it doesn't at all follow the story and dialogues as this is BL/YAOI. So please enjoy?...

* * *

Chapter 1

 **"We're** here, Zero."

The voice jolted him awake as he was nodding off. Throughout the quiet drive, never once did Toga Yagari speak to him. No _'good luck'_ or _'will you be fine?'_ But Zero appreciates that. Words are cheap anyway. And he didn't need words, he needed justice. He needed vengeance.

He hadn't slept well since _that_ night. In dreams he's reminded of what happened, like a broken video player it goes on repeat over and over again. His parent's screams of agony and pain became the soundtrack of that nightmare that even while awake it haunts him.

He doesn't say it but he's exhausted. He's still hurting. His body is still sore from the attack, from his futile attempts at saving his family while never minding his own. He's too tired and angry for anything right now. Even for words.

When Zero finally looked out the window, a giant arch caught his sight.

_Cross Academy_

Yagari drove inside the open gate and directly towards a building on the left. He opened the car's door for Zero and together they turned their heads when the main door of the building opened to reveal a tall bespectacled man with his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. The smile on the man's lips were sweet but his eyes showed sympathy the moment he laid eyes on the boy next to the hunter. Yagari noticed how Zero averted his eyes and his hands ball into fists.

"Zero, this is Chairman Kaien Cross, the school's headmaster and..." Yagari paused for a second and then carefully said "-your guardian."

Taking the cue from the hunter, Kaien offered his hand to the silver-haired boy now looking at the ground and as Kaien looked closely he thinks he might be looking at his shoes. "It's nice to see you again, Zero-kun. Welcome to Cross Academy."

Finally looking up, Zero reluctantly and awkwardly took the headmaster's hand for shaking. He still couldn't manage to utter a word. He's never seen the man before but he doesn't have the strength to be inquisitive now.

"Chairman?" Says a small child's voice coming from behind the headmaster.

As if reminded that there's a little person behind him, Kaien turned to Zero with an excited smile. "Oh! I'd like you to meet my daughter." He stepped aside and a small brunette with big red-brown eyes appeared out of the shadows looking at the new boy with curiosity. "Come on Yuuki, introduce yourself."

"Hello! I'm Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you. Welcome to our house. What's your name?" Yuuki asked with eagerness as she smiles and cocks her head to the side to wait for a response.

Zero was overwhelmed, she looked too bright that she was blinding and Zero didn't want to look. He felt like any kind of smile is not right. He doesn't deserve any. It felt out of place. Not when he's still hurting. Still mourning. There's no meaning to smiles now because the people he wants to smile at him and to give his smile to are now gone. It's a disrespect for the world to continue without his family.

When the silver-haired boy took two steps backwards trying to get away from the headmaster's daughter, Yagari placed his hands on Zero's shoulders to stop him gently. "Nice to meet you too, Yuuki-chan. I'm sorry but Zero is so tired and sleepy. We traveled a long way." He glanced at Kaien Cross sending him a silent message.

"Oh yes! That's right. Let's do all the niceties and greetings when Zero has recovered from his lo-" With Yagari's glare he took his words back. "-Ah, I mean when he's had enough sleep. Come on in and I'll show him to his room. Yuuki and I cleaned and prepared it ourselves."

* * *

 **With** the tray of food on his hands, Kaien hummed as he made his way to Zero's room. When he turned to the corridor going to the boy's room, he saw a small figure standing exactly outside Zero's door.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here? Our breakfast is ready now, you should go to the dining room." He reminded her.

Taking her eyes off the door, she looked up at her adoptive father. "He's not joining us today, is he?"

And though it sounds like a question, the headmaster knew it was a statement. It has been three days and never once did the boy go out except when going to the bathroom because his and Yuuki's rooms doesn't have one. All the rooms on the second floor have a common bathroom.

"We need to wait when he's ready, okay?" He said. In order for Yuuki to understand Zero, Kaien told her about what happened to Zero's parents that very same night the boy was sent here.

With a small smile, Yuuki nodded and sadly walked away from the door. But before she gets any further, Kaien said "When he's ready, he'll need a friend like you Yuuki so be patient with him, alright?"

Now with hope in her expression, Yuuki nodded resolutely.

* * *

 **A loud** long rumble of the thunder jarred Yuuki out of sleep. Just as she opened her eyes, she had to close it again because of the flash of lightning followed by a loud crack as if it was so close.

She's not scared of lightning and thunder but when they're this loud and disturbing, it takes a while before she could go back to sleep. The headmaster never mentioned about any typhoon coming so she left her window curtain open to let the moonlight in before she slept hours ago. The angry wind is still causing a ruckus on her window.

Getting off of bed, she pulled the curtain from the side to cover the closed window and then suddenly felt her throat is dry so she decided to head to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Out in the corridor, she looked at the side where Zero's room is for a while and then continued to the kitchen downstairs when she saw nothing unusual. She's never seen the door open ever since it was occupied. She had a feeling Zero goes out at night to get to the bathroom when they've all slept.

But just as she was about to get to the fridge, her eyes caught something moving under the cupboards next to it. One of the drawers were opened, it was the drawer for the glasses and cups.

Alerted by the thought of a possible intrusion, Yuuki stepped back to quickly run to the headmaster's room when she heard a sound. A sob. And another. Then a grunt.

She hasn't heard Zero speak before but she had a strong feeling that the sound is him. It doesn't sound like an adults' voice. Carefully she turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen.

Yuuki rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes to focus on the darkness. A glimpse of silver hair that shone when a powerful light flashed the sky was revealed to Yuuki from her position behind the table and she became sure it really was the new boy. So she walked forward only to be surprised at the sight of Zero crouching on the floor scratching the surface of his neck repeatedly. If it wasn't for him looking like he's in pain, she wouldn't have thought something was off. Zero scratched a couple of times more before Yuuki's loud gasp got the boy's attention interrupting him for a second. She noticed blood oozing from his neck and as he scratch- no scrape his nails most likely on his skin, it trailed from his hand to his elbow staining his shirt.

Yuuki hurried and knelt beside him and in an instant she was holding his hand, prying it away from his neck that was bleeding like crazy now.

"Go away!"

The feel of her fangs, cold and sharp just like the vampire herself, digging into his neck is still too clear, vivid in Zero's memory. Bile rises in his throat. He wanted to throw up but when he does, nothing would come out. Whenever he closes his eyes, he could see blood. His family's blood everywhere. Their blood on his hands and all over him as he calls them out, trying to wake them, denying their passing. Of when he would scream their names hoping for any miracle that they'd live.

Then the bite-mark on his neck started to itch again. Every night it does. Zero touched it again, forcefully taking his arm back and felt dirty. The red-eyed beast touched him. He felt filthy. He scratched the area he'd been bitten. He can still feel the punctures as if it was just fresh. It's taking a while to heal. He wants to get rid of it. Zero started scraping his nails on the skin, as if by doing so the bite mark would be removed.

The pain is a painful reminder of being alive. Surviving is worse than death because he gets reminded every single time of what happened. Of how he escaped death but not his family. His anger is escalating at every second. He's never felt this much urge to kill. He will find that crazy bitch and kill her.

"Stop it." Says that small voice.

Zero pressed himself in the corner. Away from the headmaster's daughter. She's too close. He doesn't like it.

"Stop it please, Zero. You're hurting yourself." She fought to pull his arm again but to no avail, Zero's just stronger. "You're safe now. I'm here, I will help you. The chairman is a good person, no one's going to hurt you here." Yuuki's tears coursed her cheeks. She felt him loosening so she brought his hand over her chest, holding it tightly preventing him to pull it back to resume hurting himself.

"Go!" Zero grunted, still pulling but not as rough, afraid he'd unnecessarily hurt the girl who's now crying and he's suddenly not sure if it was because of pity or that he's already hurting her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zero." Yuuki said, now hugging the boy and pressing her head on his bleeding neck to prevent him from hurting himself even more. "We're just the same. I don't have a family anymore. Much worse, I don't have memories of them." She sobbed. "There's a reason why we're still alive." She pulled away to look at Zero in the eyes. "I want to know what my purpose is. Why I was spared by death. Don't you want to know too?"

That hit him like a ton of bricks. She's right. What happened already happened. Crying and wallowing in self pity won't bring his family back from the dead. But he can still do something. That's his purpose! To give his family's death justice. And the only way for him to get justice is to find that bloodsucker and kill her. All of them! All of their kind! Vampires never should have existed and he'll do his best to correct the gods' mistake.

* * *

 **The** storm was raging outside. But despite that Takuma was able to sense an approaching aura from outside the Ichijo mansion. A couple of seconds later he heard knocks on the door.

"Seiren..." He greeted.

"I have news for Kaname-sama." She said.

Takuma nodded having an idea. He started to turn his heel to go upstairs. "Great job. Make yourself comfortable while I let Kaname-sama know of yo-"

"There's no need Takuma, I am here." Says the ever calm voice of the pureblood now in front of Takuma after completing his turn.

Kuran Kaname lead them to the nearest sofa but didn't take a seat and proceeded to stand by the window to watch the angry wind wrecking havoc in the woods causing some trees to fall down. When he turned to the two nobles who are now sitting on the couches facing each other but looking at him, Seiren began relaying her news.

"The boy is in Cross Academy now."

After hearing that, Kaname felt a dull throbbing at the back of his head. It was because of him. He released the crazy pureblood out of boredom. He set her free because he can. He knew she'd cause a violent disturbance. He knew she's going to exact her revenge to the hunters who killed her mate. They had it coming and he made it happen. It's not like him to feel guilty. He hasn't felt that in a couple of thousand years. Not in the many lifetimes he has lived. He's too old for that. He doesn't understand the want to know what happened to the boy. Does he want to know if he's fine so he could now get rid of that stupid emotion? Maybe?

But it's not fine. His gem. His precious treasure is hidden in that school. He doesn't want her to get caught in the boy's circumstances. But what's going to be the problem if they meet?

"I need to speak to Cross." The pureblood uttered and Takuma immediately stood.

"Kaname-sama, you don't have to worry about the boy he is not your responsibility. It's not your fault."

Kaname turned to Takuma so fast he felt him jump a little on his feet in surprise. "It is not the boy I am worried about. Does it seem to you like I _am_?"

The aura inside the mansion started to tense, and knowing how the suffocating aura is the result of the pureblood king's emotions, Takuma felt the need to pacify him.

"Of course not. I'm sorry for my wrong assumptions." He said lowering his head. And that's how fast the air inside started to normalize and breathing is now so easy.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I'm finishing up the 2nd chapter now so it'll be up in no time at all. Let's all continue to spead the kaze love!


	2. Chapter 2

**The** smell of their breakfast made Yuuki hurry to the kitchen. Nothing beats the smell of butter and honey in the morning and the sound of the sizzling bacon as the headmaster individually flips the strips he's frying.

Probably sensing her arrival, the headmaster turned to Yuuki who automatically went to the plate drawer when she noticed the table wasn't prepared yet. "Good morning, Chairman." She said.

"Good morning, Yuuki-chan!" Cross greeted, smiling to his adoptive daughter. "I'll be done in a minute. Can you put the pancake platter on the table for me?"

"Of course." She uttered placing the plates first on the table before getting the platter near the Chairman who's now wrapping up.

Yuuki was already sitting on her seat when Kaien Cross sat on his own after putting down the platter of bacon strips. He took note of the pitcher of honey and the glasses filled with water and juice that were already prepared on the table. But what caught his attention more is the third plate with the same set of glasses and silverwares on the seat in front of Yuuki which is on Kaien's right.

Just a few seconds before Kaien opened his mouth to ask Yuuki about their breakfast guest, he felt a familiar aura by the door. Silver strands caught his eyes first before it settled on the small pale face of the broken little boy he now is responsible for. And for the first time since he came here, Kaien noticed how open and determined his look have become, from the twitching shy boy who's afraid to show his face and scared to have eye contact, he's now staring at his big beautiful lavender eyes. Eyes that reminded him of the boy's mother.

Giggling at the look of surprise on the headmaster's face and how he's got his mouth hanging open as he stares at Zero; Yuuki stood to welcome the boy when she noticed how he remained standing just by the door, still feeling a little shy around the headmaster.

Zero flinched when he felt the girl's hand on his forearm but Yuuki didn't notice it because she was now busy pulling Zero to the table. "You made it! Come on, join us! I prepared a seat for you."

Zero let himself be pulled this time. After sitting, his head turned to the headmaster when the man started sobbing for some reason. He's dabbing his table napkin to the side of his tearless eyes daintily.

"Oh! you don't know how happy you made me feel today, Zero-kun. Thank you for choosing to join our family. I'm so touched." The headmaster said, pretending to be sobbing. _I didn't choose any of this._ Zero wanted to answer but decided against it. When the man raised his hands and opened his arms as he reached out to him, his now misty eyes suddenly too close to his face as he leans over to him, Zero visibly flinched but the headmaster was too engrossed in his own emotions to notice. In the corner of the silver-haired boy's eyes he saw Yuuki rolling her eyes in the direction of the headmaster then motioned for him to accept it to get it over and done with.

 _Only this time._ Zero thought to himself. The headmaster is technically still a stranger to him and he's not a touchy-feely type of person to begin with. But despite his inner disgust, the hug wasn't so bad. The headmaster was warm and his touch was careful and the way he tapped his back made him feel somewhat appeased- a little bit. But enough is enough, he felt like the man would likely to remain like that a bit longer if he didn't push him away.

"I'm so happy today, I feel like going to town with two of my children and treat them to whatever!" Kaien Cross blurted.

"Yes! The ice-cream shop in town serves the best parfait, you should try it Zero!" Yuuki recommended, her smile almost tearing her mouth apart- nodding at him as if that would convince him.

"Hnn..." Zero felt uncomfortable having two pair of eyes looking at him expectantly so he looked away trying to hide his face from them when he said, "O-okay."

When Yuuki squealed in delight, Kaien Cross hid the smile on his lips behind the table napkin as he pretends to be wiping something.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Shortly** after they got home from shopping, Zero appeared in front of the headmaster inside his library as he looks into the remaining paper works for the school he needed to finish that night.

It pleased him to find Zero getting used to going outside of his own room and finally starting to ease into his house and to them. For the boy to approach him first; Kaien thought this must be important.

"I want to continue my training." Zero said, determination evident even to his own ears. "I want to be a hunter, just like my parents." He added, just to make sure he and the old man are on the same page.

Kaien Cross recognized the urge. It's all the same. Most of the vampire attack survivors almost takes the same path. They want the license to kill vampires. They wanted to become hunters for vengeance. "Okay." He leaned, elbows on the table. "But only once a week."

"What? That's not enough!" The boy complained.

With a finger raised in the air, Kaien wiggled it and said "You have to go to school five days a week. So once a week should be fine."

"Two days! I don't need a rest day." He tried to negotiate.

"No no no no. Sunday is family day. It's non-negotiable. Plus you're still a kid, no one gets their license at 10-"

"13! I'm 13!" Zero interrupted, angrily stomping his foot now.

"-nuance..." Kaien uttered, hands motioning things in the air. "I got mine at 15! I'm one of the youngest you know! Hah, one of the best even." He continued, left hand pressed on his chest and the other wiping the corners of his eyes with his fingers. "I still remember it, my first ever mission. Oh! It feels just like yester-"

_Bang!_

It was the sound of the door. Realizing the boy has already left, Kaien laughed to himself. "Oh, you're going to sleep now, Zero dear?" He asked but again realizing he can't be heard. "Good night then." He muttered, eyes now fixed on the shortly forgotten papers.

_Rrrrrrr!_

The sound of the telephone ringing was unwelcome in the silence Kaien needed to finish his tasks. Breathing in deep before answering the call, he reached for the handset. "Cross Academy, headmaster Kaien Cross speaking." He started and liked the sound of that so he added with a satisfied smile on his lips. "How may I help you?"

"Cross..."

Just that and Kaien knew in an instant who the person on the other line was.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Five** weeks later:

It was exactly 4:30 pm when Zero hopped off the train in town. He's just been from his hunter training. Well, it's not like it's his first time. He started way back, and though Toga Yagari isn't his sensei anymore it's not going to stop him from becoming one of the best students again- if not _the best_.

The hunter is currently on a mission. Toga Yagari always is. The demand for the best hunter right now is no joke. He's proud he once was taught by him. After overseeing his family's burial and his guardianship, he had to leave immediately.

To be honest, Zero wouldn't have minded following the hunter in his every assignment but the man insisted being on the road too much isn't good for him on his own. He said he's _too young._

 _Just you wait._ Zero thought.

Instead of getting a taxi to the academy, Zero decided to course the forest on foot for added training on muscle and stamina. He'll start to jog in a bit.

Halfway through the jog, he noticed how the darkness has started to envelop the forest, covering it little by little. He didn't feel the need to hurry though. Out here he felt peaceful. The headmaster and Yuuki aren't that bad of a company- well, when they're not pulling and pushing him out of his room. It's not because of them that he wants to be alone. It's just who he is. He wasn't an outgoing person in the first place. Still that doesn't mean he's going to start prancing around for people to see that he's not grieving anymore. No. That was wrong. He'll forever grieve his loss. He'll never forget it. Not until he's killed the-

_Vampire!_

Zero's senses reacted faster than his mind, his body stopped on instinct at the sudden gush of wind behind him. He surveyed his surroundings carefully.

 _Shit._ He cursed inwardly. He doesn't have any weapon. Zero can't be mistaken. There's a vampire around. This one's aura is stronger than the one's he'd encountered so far. So strong. Too strong for a Level E, even stronger than that of the bitch who attacked his family.

Then it was gone. Just like that. 

_What was that?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **There** was a good smell coming from the kitchen again. That means the headmaster is in there. He wants to report the possibility of a vampire in town. He hurried to the kitchen and the closer he gets the louder the older man's humming gets.

"Oooh this is gonna be good!"

Zero could only hope he and Yuuki would have a lucky night. No- scratch that. A vampire encounter is always a bad omen. Something bad is going to happen and Zero is almost sure of that. If they're not going to get attacked by the vampire in town tonight, then it's going to have to be the headmaster's food that will surely kill them. The smell can be very deceptive.

Kaien Cross spends a lot of time in the kitchen. He once mentioned-as a mistake; that he's never cooked before. But after he got Yuuki, he felt the need to learn. But his cooking is still hit or miss.

"My Zero-kun, you're back!" Kaien said when he sensed the boy."Get dressed now quickly. Wear something a little presentable, we're gonna have a guest."

"A guest?" He repeated.

The headmaster excitedly clasped his hands together. "Yes! A very important guest and I'd like you to meet him. He's a very good man."

"Who is he?"He asked.

"He's one of Cross Academy's benefactor. He-" The headmaster paused, tilting his head on the side as he stares at Zero. "I thought Yuuki-chan's already told you."Zero only shrugged. The girl told him nothing. "Oh, nevermind. The person we're meeting tonight is Kuran Kaname-sama. He's the one who saved our little Yuuki-chan."

_Kaname-sama..._

Then memories of an excited and blushing Yuuki speaking to someone on the telephone on several occasions flashed on his mind.

' _Kaname-sama it's been a while...'_

' _I really want you to meet him Kaname-sama...'_

' _...I don't have those dreams anymore, Kaname-sama'_

"Ah." Zero uttered. He now understood the girl's eagerness everytime they speak over the phone.

"Yes, and he's arriving any moment now so up you go and get ready, also please knock on Yuuki's door and tell her to get out already. She's been there since I got home from the supermarket. Go now! Go!" The headmaster was now pushing him out of the kitchen.

Zero remembered he still hasn't told him about what happened earlier. But even before he opened his mouth to speak, he decided to wait until after dinner to tell him about it.

Kaien Cross was very satisfied the moment Yuuki and Zero appeared before him in the dinning room. Both wore a somewhat presentable with Yuuki being a little bit extra. The headmaster stopped the smile on his lips as he motions for the two to take their seat.

As soon as the silver-haired boy got settled on his seat, the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of their guest.

"That's him! I'll go get the door!" Yuuki dashed for the front door.

It makes the headmaster happy to see how lively Yuuki becomes whenever Kaname comes to visit her although not that often since the man has other responsibilities of his own. With Kaname's proposal, Kaien Cross couldn't wait for their joint undertaking of a seemingly impossible plan that would show the world how they'll make it possible for both humans and vampires to co-exist peacefully in one school and maybe in the future it would open doors to more possibilities.

However, he's a little apprehensive of tonight's dinner. But this has to happen. It's inevitable for Zero to meet Kaname. It has to be now and he'll do his best to ease Zero into their plan.

The headmaster wasn't wrong when he found Zero stiffening on his seat, hands curling into fists on top of the table. There's no doubt this hunter-in-the-making was able to sense their guest.

Kaien reached for Zero's hand on the table and squeezed it. "It's gonna be okay, Zero-kun. He's a go-"

"Vampire!" Zero screamed, face so pale and lavender eyes gone pitch black.

It all happened so fast. Yuuki appeared with the tall brunet pureblood at the door with a smile on her face ready to introduce her savior to her new friend. But then suddenly, faster than a normal kid his age, Zero moved so fast he was almost a blur in Yuuki's eyes when he ran towards them.

A hand gently pushed Yuuki aside to avoid any possible collision even though the owner of the hand knew he was the target.

After all the movements that her eyes almost couldn't follow, Yuuki gasped at the scene before her. A seething Zero was right in front of Kaname, his hands on top of the brunet's arm and there was a knife plunged in there.

"Zero!" The headmaster cried as he stood to pull the boy.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki's voice was laced with worry.

But those voices became white noise as lavender and auburn eyes battle. Kuran Kaname felt the heat surging from the hand that was still holding the knife steady, pushing the knife deeper. The discomfort didn't bother the pureblood at all, he was more transfixed at the intensity of the hatred he sees in the eyes of the young boy for him...

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: I didn't want it to end there but I'm beyond my word count so I'll save the rest for the next chapter. I'm so sad at the lack of KaZe doujinshis. If I only was talented enough to draw, I'd create as many as I can. I really envy Ao No Exorcist, the YukioxRin ship has loads of dj's! Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big hands** wrapped around Zero's waist pulling him a good distance away from the vampire in front of him. He tried fighting to be free from it but it was futile. He's fighting the hands of an experienced hunter. But he'll never look away. Because looking away first means admitting defeat. It's nonsense but Zero will never back down especially to any vampire. He's gonna show this blood sucker that even if he'll die anyway, he'll die hating them and he'll die fighting back. _He will die trying._

The vampire's red-brown eyes never disconnected with his. He's just there, impassively looking back at him. Zero sees the absence of pain in his eyes. Oh how he'd love to put it there but what can a small knife do? This predator in front of him is a _pureblood_. He can't be mistaken. The aura is just too powerful.

_Hold on._ It's the same aura he felt in the forest earlier. What would a pureblood like this one be doing there half an hour ago? Zero's thinking stopped when the corners of the vampire's mouth twisted upwards revealing a cryptic smile that made his blood boil. He's so frustrated he couldn't help but scream.

"Die! Die! I'm going to kill you! I'm goi-"

"Zero-kun, please!" Kaien Cross tightened his hold on the raging boy whose now charging in his hold.

"Zero stop!" Yuuki cried out, now standing in front of Kaname and spreading her arms open to show that she'll protect the pureblood from Zero. That's the only thing that registered in Zero in spite of the mess in his head right now. In fact, that made it worse.

The pureblood didn't notice Yuuki's movement. He was too focused on the young boy. A mistake. Now Yuuki's in front of him, endangering herself to protect him instead. Kaname noticed the boy was no longer looking at him. His rage now directed to Yuuki and that alerted him. In a flash, he stood in front of Yuuki, trying to shield her in case the silver-haired slips through the headmaster's grip. Although that one's impossible, knowing Kaien Cross's ability. But Kaname has a strong feeling that the orphaned boy has this ability to surprise him, just like tonight.

"Zero please, Kaname-sama is a good person. He saved my life. He didn't do anything wrong. He's different." Yuuki pleaded, stepping on the side to see the boy that was blocked by the vampire's body in front of her.

Kaien Cross noticed that Zero isn't struggling anymore. His head now hanging low, eyes on the floor and for a moment the headmaster was afraid he'd revert back to how he was when he first came here. The boy who never meets everyone's eyes and who locks himself inside his room.

"This is the reason why I'm still alive, Yuuki." All ears were on Zero when he started speaking. His young voice filled with emotions he's trying to contain. His fists tightly clenched on each of his sides. When he spoke next, he raised his head and reconnected with the pureblood's surprised auburn eyes. " _This_ is my purpose." His every word, directed at the vampire instead of Yuuki. "To kill you!"

_Interesting. So very interesting._

Kaname wasn't mistaken. He was amazed at how the boy manages to surprise him. Though it's not a surprise someone like him would come to hate on the vampire race, what floored him was that look in his eyes. He'd never seen such intense hatred and disgust directed at him. To have anyone openly show something like this to _him_ , he usually doesn't tolerate such insolence, but for some reason Kaname doesn't want to kill him... _Yet_. He's deeply entertained. He wants to know how far he can push him, how he'd react and what emotions he'd wear on his face and his eyes.

"I'll let you try." Kaname murmured, eyes feasting on the emotions he sees on the boy's face. The way his face contorted in anger, his nostrils flare and how he grits his teeth. But it's his eyes. The way the lavender shade darkens to intense wine.

"Trust me, I will." Zero said, raising a finger in the air. "One day. One mistake. When the beast that you are is finally unleashed-"

Scoffing, Kaname couldn't help but push him more, "Trust me, between the two of us; it's you who'll succumb to the beast-"

"Okay, that's it. Zero, you're grounded. Stay in your room until I tell you to go out." Kaien Cross finally decided that enough is enough. He cannot allow Kaname to taunt Zero any further. That's a very sensitive topic. He's still not sure if Zero knows or that he has just forgotten. Coming from a family of hunters and being trained as one, Kaien suspects that he _does_ know but may have slipped his mind.

Or if the boy really doesn't know about it, Kaien has to tell him. He has to tell him about the darkness that was planted inside of him. That he hasn't fully survived the attack yet. The worst is yet to come. And as his guardian and only parental figure, he can't let the truth like that to come from Kaname; a vampire and a pureblood to boot. The very same kind as the insane vampire princess who murdered his family.

So when Zero turned to the headmaster to talk back, he showed him a very dangerous face. That he can be as dangerous as their vampire guest when he's angry. "Go!" He raised his voice to the boy for the first time. And though it hurt him to see the boy running away from him with a heavy heart, he promised to make it up to him later.

A small whiff of the silver-haired boy's smell lingered in Kaname's nose when he passed by him as he ran away.

"K-Kaname-sama..." Yuuki's voice broke the silence that consumed the room as soon as Zero's footsteps were gone.

It was only until he felt Yuuki's hand that Kaname realized the knife was still stuck in his flesh. So he plucked it with ease, immediately reminding himself the reason why he's here and that his priority is to protect Yuuki.

* * *

**Kaien** closed the door and the moment he did, Kaname spoke, "Is he always like that?" His voice suddenly hoarse, throat constricting a little from dryness. Or rather, _thirst_.

The headmaster walked towards the small table on his left where the drinks are, noticing the pureblood's fingers on his throat. "Do you want wine or tea?"

Without looking at the speaker, Kaname immediately answered "Water. A glass of water please."

He watched as the vampire dissolve two blood tablets on the water the moment the glass landed on the center table. His eyes followed the hand the lifted the glass in the air and carefully swaying it to properly melt the previously white tablet now painting the liquid red. It still amazes the headmaster how a vampire of _this_ age moves with such gracefulness anyone wouldn't expect from the most dangerous predator the world has ever seen. Most of the predators around move aggressively especially when they go for the kill. But vampires are mostly silent predators, they camouflage around humans for cover, wearing looks that makes it difficult for some to identify them from a normal human, making the kill easy, fast and quiet. Except for a Level E.

However, Kaien Cross believes Kaname is different. He's known him for a long time. He's known the family the was born into. Well, technically only in this lifetime. Enough to know how important it is for this pureblood to create a world safe enough for his precious Yuuki to live in. The pureblood knows first-hand how dangerous his own kind is. That's why despite being a hunter himself albeit a retired one; he trusts Kaname enough.

When Kaname started drinking, the headmaster remembered his earlier question. "Zero is a good kid. He and Yuuki have become really close." Glancing at the pureblood first, he continued, "He recognized what you are. He sensed you the moment you entered my house and his anger resurfaced. You reminded him of that night."

He drank the glass of water in one go, feeling better already the moment he put the glass back on the table. "His hunter instincts are admirable... for such a young age."

Kaien wondered for a moment what he meant. For all the retired hunter know, it's normal for a hunter in training to learn to detect a vampire's aura even at such a young age.

"Earlier in the forest; while surveying the town- checking for any E's, I bumped into him." Kaname looked into the headmaster's eyes. "When E's feel a stronger vampire's presence they would scamper away. That's why I mask my aura. Despite that he stood there, alerted and conscious even if he couldn't see. He knew." He stopped, waiting for the Kaien's reaction.

He understood now. That despite a masked presence, Zero was able to detect a pureblood's level of concealment. An ability only an experienced hunter can do. "He's special, isn't he?" He managed a small smile, proud to have a promising hunter like Zero.

_Hmmm..._ "He's... Unpredictable." Kaname uttered.

Kaien added "Well, he was born to one of the best Vampire Hunter family."

"That will help delay the transformation. But when the thirst finally kicks in, I don't think it's safe for Yuuki to be around when that happens." That's the real problem here. Any pureblood attack survivor must be killed. Because that's how Level E's are born.

The headmaster knew what was inevitable. Even that fool Yagari knew. That was also the reason why he didn't leave Zero in the hands of the association. He couldn't. The hunter brought him here to _save_ him. To salvage what's left of him. "If you want me to give up my guardianship and hand him over to the association, I'll have to deny you of that. The Kiryuu's are my friends. I will do everything I can to save him from falling. As long as he's still _there_ , I'll fight with him." He declared. Toga Yagari might be cold and ruthless as a hunter but he's the boy's godfather and he's doing his best to track the whereabouts of Shizuka Hio for her blood. That's the only way to save Zero. To find her and have Zero drink from her in however way they can. Of course he's not telling that to another pureblood but Kaname is wise enough to read between the lines.

"Of course not." Kaname replied. He needs entertainment as he waits for his own battle. "I know you'll never endanger Yuuki _intentionally_." That would hurt but Kaname isn't one to mince his words. "That's why I'm going to personally watch over the boy and intervene when necessary."

Surprised, the headmaster's eyes widened. "You mean-" Kaien was cut off.

"Yes. It's about time."

* * *

**Two years later:**

_Focus. Breathe in. Breathe out. Now aim._

Zero pulled the trigger and watched as if in slow motion how the bullet traversed the distance and cut through the center of the shooting target; hitting the bullseye.

For their second evaluation, his batch traveled to a nearby ghost town where two abandoned buildings were used as the location for the shooting assessment. The distance for this specific shot was exactly the distance between the two building which is right across the street. The targets; three human silhouettes with a couple of target pasters on his body parts were placed in locations that doesn't make it easy for a shooter to hit, adding to the difficulty was the lack of light as the evaluation was held at night.

_Two more._

The next silhouette target appeared on the second floor so Zero quickly ran upstairs to find a good spot. That's another thing, their targets are moving. They're not going to shoot a non-moving enemy all the time so it makes sense to train them to shoot targets that are in motion. Some would even hide and appear in other parts of the building. When he reached the second floor, it was gone. This is the second target, so the difficulty level increased. It appeared for a second behind the curtains but that would make it difficult for him to hit the bullseye. The head and the heart. Those are the killing spots. It was gone again.

He glanced at his wrist watch. _Shit. My time!_

The evaluation has a time limit. He needs to be able to kill each within a minute. For three targets, that makes it three minutes in total. Going beyond that would mean failing the evaluation and delaying his chance for that _license._

In darkness you can't see, but the moon helps with that little light its' reflecting from the sun. As long as he can see the outline of the target, he'll aim.

_Focus. Breathe in... And out. Now aim. Fire!_

"Bullseye!" Says the voice from his earpiece.

One and a half minute left. He went down to the first floor. The third silhouette hasn't appeared yet. As he wait, he heard a sound coming from behind him. A heavy breathing sound. His hunter senses suddenly came alive.

Instead of waiting for the third target, he quickly strode towards the backdoor. The aura intensified as well as the smell of fresh blood.

"We have a visitor." He uttered, knowing the microphone on his earpiece would catch it.

There was laughter and cheering on the other end. "Wohoo! Take care of it Zero!"

"Your first kill!"

The movement he felt was fast but careless. It was in a hurry though. Perhaps to get to him. He learned that E's can detect heat signatures of humans. Predicting its purpose, when the E burst in, Zero was already aiming. Red burning eyes glowed in the dark, the stench of decaying flesh, dead and new blood mixed in the air almost causing Zero to feel like hurling. But this is the moment he's been waiting for. He's never been this close to a Level E before.

"Hey!" He called, getting its attention.

A split-second before he pulled the trigger, their eyes met. His finger already moved, but his eyes caught the excited smile on the man's face, looking like it was glad to see him rather than to suck him to death. The silver bullet was now released and it went straight through the ex-human's skull hitting an imaginary bullseye.

On the floor now, a few seconds before his death, the Level E spoke in a choked whisper the word. "Help."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I felt emotional writing the last part. For Zero it's a huge blow. Anyway thank you once again for reading. See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For** his first official assignment, Zero has to track a Level E in the same deserted town where they held their shooting assessment. What a great coincidence. He'd be killing his second E in the very same town as the first one.

The empty town isn't that big that's why it was easy for him to feel a pulsing aura. Weak but warm and alive. Level E's are the weakest among the caste of vampires but against unsuspecting humans and especially children- they're quite a formidable predator. Their advantage is the element of surprise combined with their human appearance.

Zero remembered his first encounter with a Level E.

 _She_ was the school nurse. He remembered she had a kind smile and gentle hands. He even thought she was beautiful. But he also remembered making one of the biggest mistake in his life- protecting _her_ from Toga Yagari when she was long gone.

In front of them then was just a moving blood-sucking corpse who moves and lives only by instinct. With the never ending urge to feed. An empty shell.

He didn't know. And he's forever sorry. What Toga Yagari risked and lost for him- he can never get back. That's why he'll do anything he asks him to, follow him and be his best student. Toga Yagari is the only one left who he believes truly cares for him. Maybe the headmaster and Yuuki too. But he doubts it. He'll never forget the night Yuuki stood in front of him to protect that arrogant pureblood.

He paused, automatically brought back to the now by something so disturbing. There was that nauseating smell again. The rusty smell of that crimson nectar the red-eyed beasts go crazy for filled the air once more. It means the E is near. _And_ he's just fed. Coincidentally similar to the first E he's killed.

Zero knows that it can detect his body heat that's why he needs to be more alert. A newly turned Level E still has their memories inside but with the urge too powerful, their denial only turns it into a difficult fight to control their own body. The bloodlust is stronger the more they fight it. That's what they learned at the training. A newly turned E is a little weaker than a fully turned. No memories and no bit of consciousness to hold them back, only instinct. To go after what they crave.

There's one thing that Es doesn't like though... The sun. As they are technically _dead_ after the completion of the transition, blood circulation stops that results to the absence of oxygen in the blood causing skin pigmentation and photosensitivity which is an extreme sensitivity to ultraviolet rays from the sun and even of other light sources. That is why they are mostly active in the deepest darkest parts of the night- such as this old empty town. But because they need to feed, they'll have to venture into human inhabited territory, hiding in the corners at night where light from lamp posts and house windows won't reach them, waiting for that lone victim.

But tonight, at least there's going to be one less monster around.

The sound of footsteps getting closer. Zero could now also hear the E panting. Then there's that sound of the door opening.

The E's breath hitched and the footsteps stopped. Zero could feel that the E was also now able to sense him. From where he's hiding, he decided it was time to reveal himself in case the E decides to turn on his heels and run away.

"Hey!" He wanted to get his attention so he'd turn to him, giving him a good angle for shooting.

His glowing blood red eyes shining brilliantly in the absence of proper lighting. The moment the E completed his turn to him after his call, he froze when he saw that familiar excited smile. It was similar to that of a friend meeting an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time. But though he felt himself taken aback, his fingers unconsciously moved on their own, pulling the trigger and releasing that bullet that put a hole into the Level E's forehead in a second.

Normally, when humans get shot in the same spot, they're dead on the spot. But Es are no longer human. Their survival abilities makes them last a little bit longer but the heart and head are still their fatal parts. As far as Zero knows, no E has survived that.

When Zero heard the E gasping for breath- now on the ground, he realized this one hasn't completed the transition yet. The E even resembles too eerily to the first E he shot.

"Why?" The E's voice strained and hoarse. He started to cough up blood. "I'm just like-" coughs "-you. I'm a... victim... too!"

That sent a huge amount of chill up Zero's spine. His skin crawled and he felt too cold to be in his own skin. The words struck him like a lightning to his bones completely impaling him as he felt himself fall on the ground, hands no longer able to hold the gun that's thrown in front of him.

"Help... me." The voice was not only pleading but also in pain. A heart-wrenching combination.

Something like water, but warm fell from his eyes and coursed his cheeks. A deep and excruciating groan bubbled up from Zero's throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The** vibration from Zero's chest woke him up just as a loud groan escaped his mouth that sounded much more like a sorrowful roar in his ears. He was gasping for air like he has been drenched under water for a long time and just came up the surface. That warm sticky feel on his face made him reach for his own cheeks and wasn't even surprised anymore when he realized they were his tears.

It felt so real.

It's been a week since that encounter. The night after, he had his first dream of guilt. It affected him so bad he couldn't go out of his room and go to his classes the next day.

He doesn't know how to go on from there anymore. Just when he thought he'd found the _reason_ why he's still alive, here he is, back to square one. No- square _zero_. He's so aptly named.

Zero still couldn't get it out of his head. He was just like _him_. A victim. And soon enough he'll be one of them. The constrictions in his chest were too painful. The night Kaien Cross carefully spoke to him about the reason why Level E's exist was as devastating as it was painful. It wasn't like he didn't know. Growing up in a family of hunters and having a godfather who's also a hunter teaching him the ropes- of course he already knew. But he forgot. The tragedy overwhelmed him too much to remember what could have been a small detail if he wasn't bitten by that bloodsucking witch. That depressed him for quite a while but what kept him in check was his supposed _purpose_. To kill vampires. But it seems to him now that he's killing the wrong ones.

Would he also beg for his life when a hunter finally put a hole in his head? Hopefully he dies before he gets turned. Or before the transition starts. He'll make sure of that.

His head ached. And it ached even more when he felt an unwelcome aura inside the house. He didn't notice it earlier, probably because he was sleeping.

He looked at the window and noticed that it's already dark. He didn't even realize that he slept the entire afternoon. The next thing he heard was the sound of his complaining stomach. It's dinner time but he still hasn't eaten anything today.

Joining the headmaster and Yuuki for dinner is not an option tonight. It's their once-every-two-months-or-so dinner date with their favorite bloodsucker. He never goes anywhere near the dining room whenever it's that time of the month. Or anywhere in the house aside from his room for that matter.

After the stabbing incident, the headmaster spoke to him about being at least civil to the pureblood when he's around. But that he can never do, so he told his guardian that it's best for him to know whenever the pureblood is coming so he can disappear and pretend he doesn't exist. Tonight he didn't know Kuran Kaname was coming, why because the night he came back from the shooting assessment- he avoided everyone. He didn't want to have to tell anyone what happened. Not then, not tonight and not ever.

Realizing that the headache he's feeling might also be because he hasn't eaten anything yet. So he got up and dressed up then left by the window.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" **Everything's** all set now. We got the license, the approval from both the association and the council-" Kaien uttered, "-that came with a threat." then he clasped his hands. "So! We just need the students." Kaien Cross excitedly updated the pureblood about the progress of their plan. "Then we can start this September."

A while ago the blond ex-hunter noticed that Kaname was listening but now he wasn't sure. The brunet is looking at him but his eyes weren't really fixed on him.

"Kaname-sama, is there something wrong?" He asked.

Kaname returned to consciousness and finally re-focused on the headmaster who is now tilting his head to the side, showing the pureblood his interest.

"Where is he?"

For a moment, Kaien wondered who he's talking about but remembered there's been only one other person he asks him about aside from Yuuki. The headmaster tried to expand his senses to feel Zero's aura inside the house but he couldn't and realized why Kaname was asking.

"Well he... Uhm..." He cleared his throat, reluctant to tell the pureblood that Zero is avoiding him and that he's most likely in town right now to get his dinner like he normally does whenever Kaname is here. "He's probably in town."

"Did you notice any symptoms? Or changes?" Kaname inquired, reaching for his wine glass and emptying it in one go.

"No, nothing really unusual..." The headmaster suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Zero passed his shooting evaluation. Plus he got to kill his first Level E." He's so proud of his boy. He really is a Kiryuu.

"Interesting..." Kaname murmured. When Kaien looked up at his guest again, his eyes caught the way the pureblood's long and elegant fingers running up and down his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **The** ramen was so good, the dumplings were so savory. Zero was so full, so he decided to take his time going back to the house. He'll walk around the town to burn off the calories. He knows the pureblood would still be there. He can imagine Yuuki smiling like an idiot. One day her smile is going to tear her face apart. That would kill her and the pureblood would be the cause so he'd get to finally kill him.

Zero cringed at his imagination. Yuuki may be a weirdo but she's kinda his only friend. Plus she could be of use sometimes, especially when she... He can't think. But he's sure she's useful... or _could_ be useful. He couldn't help but remember her clumsy and funny attempts at basically everything. The girl can be a little too enthusiastic and irritating at times, but that's also what Zero admires about her. Despite everything, she's still very positive, while he can't.

"A smile..." The voice came out of nowhere. "How rare..."

Zero stopped abruptly, he recognizes this aura but he doesn't understand why he wasn't able to detect it coming at why he's here instead of in Cross's house with Yuuki where he should be.

_Damn it! I can't see him._

He's at the edge of the town, on his way to the forest to continue his walk and it's a little dark in here. No matter where he looks, he can't see where he is. On his right is a dark alley and on his left are the trees. He's basically where the town ends and the forest starts.

"What are you doing here?" The aura is too close but he can't see him.

"Why so agitated? Earlier you were smiling." Says the voice, it's getting closer and Zero still can't see him even when he keeps on turning around him. He wasn't expecting any encounter tonight so he didn't bring his gun. "Tell me, who were you thinking of?"

Zero gasped when after he completed his turn, Kaname is now standing in front of him. The sucker is even more taller now. He had thought he'd be able to catch up to him at least to lessen his intimidating aura. The moonlight allowed Zero to see the unwelcome personal-space intruder's face. He hasn't seen him ever since that night he stabbed him with a table knife. He moved a feet to step back but decided against it. That's going to be a show of weakness. Of fear. And he's not afraid of him. Zero will make sure he knows that.

"It's none of your business." He uttered, finally meeting his dark brown eyes with flecks of reddish tone. The pureblood's eyes studying him like he is doing to him. He saw his look sharpening and his jaw clenching.

"Was it Yuuki?" Kaname Kuran asked and Zero was surprised but only for a second. But the pureblood probably took it as a confirmation. Now he's raging. The silver-haired boy saw it coming but wasn't fast enough to avoid it. Hands settled on each side of Zero's shoulders, pulling him closer to the pureblood than he already is. He could smell Yuuki's scent lingering all over the bloodsucker so he started to struggle and fight back. His futile attempts reminding him of how two years worth of hunter training is still not enough against the pureblood.

"Like I said, it's none o-"

"It is!" Kaname asserted, squeezing his shoulders that made Zero groan in pain as it intensifies turning little by little into a bone-crushing hold. "I forbid you to like her. You are not allowed to get close to her any more than necessary. Understood?"

Talking like he owns Yuuki, that made Zero even more furious. A human should never even be associated to any vampire. "You saved her life once and now you're acting like you own her?" Zero pushed him away once more with all of his strength. "I won't allow that!"

The pureblood's aura blazed up, and being this close to him, Zero felt like his body was set on fire. His struggling stopped, he couldn't continue as he's getting weaker both from the hands squeezing his shoulders and the exposure to pure vampire power. The pureblood is really going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

_**A/N: I finished this like a week ago and I though I already uploaded it. Got busy with school so I hope that counts as an excuse lol But see you on the next chapter! I'm actually almost done with it haha** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuran** Kaname looked at the mass of thick and smooth silver hair in between his fingers. He couldn't believe how good it feels to the touch. He never would've been able to touch it like this if it weren't for his outburst that suffocated the hunter-to-be with his aura. Now the elusive boy is unconscious in his arms.

He went out of control. He got angry. For something so _petty_. He couldn't believe himself. This is not like him at all. He only wanted to tease the boy before he leaves. To see the way he'd look at him like he's the most abominable thing he'd ever seen. How his purple eyes would darken to its darkest shade. It has been a while. He'd missed the amusement he felt that night of their first encounter.

The boy avoided him like the plague for two years. Everytime he visited, the boy would lock himself up in his room and/or leave just like tonight. It was because his usual concealing power was easily detected. That's why tonight, he took his concealment to a higher level. A level he only reaches when he doesn't want another pureblood to sense him.

Kiryuu Zero is indeed a prodigy. He's never met someone like him, considering the fact that he's been around for a _long long_ time. A human with a hunter's lineage, who'll soon become what his people kill, who'll become like the one who killed his family. He who dares to show contempt and disrespect without reservation in front of him and even attempted to kill him- a smile worked its way across the pureblood's face. There'd been a lot of attempts to kill Kaname, but most of them if not all were done behind his back. A pureblood his age can't and won't be killed in a fair fight.

But this boy... He won't even step back. Won't look away.

Kaname knows no one who isn't scared of him. Even Yuuki is scared of him. He knows that. Inside of her, she still is.

But not Kiryuu Zero. The silver-haired boy whose scent stirred him up in the last two years.

With a hand behind the boy's head and the other on his back, he drew him closer to him until his nose touched his hair and he breathe him in. Pulled him closer again to bury his nose in his hair, nose touching and now gently rubbing his scalp. _Hmmm._ There it is. The scent that dries his throat every time he's in the same vicinity. But this close- it's much more potent. Not only his throat is dry now but his fangs ached. That familiar tingling feeling of wanting to sink them into warm tender skin. His tongue moved to calm his teeth down.

He shouldn't. The boy is as good as dead already. Any moment now, the transition will start and in no time he's going to have to die. He won't allow him to hurt Yuuki.

But Kaname can no longer deny the lure when his body started to tremble with the urge he hadn't felt in a while.

Just one bite. Nothing will happen. Surely his interest will end once he got a taste of him? He's just a nobody anyway. He's lucky he has a hunter's blood, enough to delay his transition but of course not enough to save him from falling. Even the nobles would feel proud to be bitten by a pureblood like him. So what does it matter?

Kaname pulled away enough to allow himself a view of the boy's pale neck that's now fully bared to him. His aching fangs elongated almost automatically. It's calling him. Both the look and feel of his tender skin and the honeyed scent his body is emitting are calling out to him.

It was at that instant that he lost it. He felt the urgency of the moment. Like as if the chance would go away with each second he spares.

One moment his head was dipping, then his hands are tightening and pulling the boy in, tongue quickly swiping the creamy skin before he buried his fangs in his neck. The first touch of the silver-head's blood on his lips got Kaname groaning in pleasure. _So good. Ahh, so so good._ He's so lost now. He's never tasted anything so ambrosial. He took big gulps, feeling the warm blood coursing down his throat. Not only does it taste good but it feels divine.

He couldn't count how many blood he's tasted but this one's just unlike anything he's ever had. He sighed as the dulcet flavor filled his mouth, the rich decadent flavor is just-

"Kaname-sama!" That surprised voice coming from in front of him felt like someone dumped buckets of ice cold water on his head. Even then he couldn't easily stop. He didn't realize he closed his eyes until he had to open it.

Then it hit him like a jackhammer breaking through a thick block of ice. The warm drop of blood that leaked on the side of his mouth made him finally pull away. There was blood all over one side of Kiryuu Zero's neck. Kaname was never messy, and this just shows how deeply he drowned and how lost he had been.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Zero** was awakened by the ruckus outside his door.

"Open up!" It's Yuuki.

Feeling irritated, he tried to bury his face under the pillow. But Yuuki's voice and her persistent knocking are both growing louder every time Zero tries to go back to sleep and ignore her.

After finally deciding to give in, his door slammed open when Yuuki entered, next were the tapping sound of her shoes on the floor and keys jangling. He knew at that instant the girl borrowed the headmaster's keys. And that was it, Zero was quickly up and glaring at Yuuki.

"I still don't understand why troubling me is your favorite breakfast, Yuuki." He uttered, conscious that the reason why Yuuki's cheeks have turned red was because he is half naked. The girl immediately turned her back on him.

"T-that's not true! I wouldn't be here if you're responsible enough to remember our meeting today with the chairman." She answered, and even with her back on him, Zero knows she's fiddling her fingers. She continued on about how unreliable he is so he let her words fade into white noise and then paused- recalling the reason for their supposed 'meeting' with Kaien Cross today.

The memory of the twinkly-eyed headmaster when he told them one night over dinner that his life's purpose is finally about to be realized made him think of the worst. And he was right. The harebrained blond was just too eccentric for his own good. To think that a retired hunter like him would collaborate with a no-good pureblood to spearhead an experiment in a school filled with innocent and defenseless humans is just ridiculous. But there's no talking Kaien Cross our of it anymore. It seemed like the plan was already set even before Zero came to Cross Academy. The headmaster's ties with Kuran Kaname goes way back and deeper than his with his guardian.

It will never work. Zero couldn't imagine it. Kaien Cross calls himself a pacifist, well he calls him crazy. He's out of his mind. The soft touch but the hard weight of the pillow on his face brought Zero back to present time and Yuuki's red enraged face is in front of him.

"Fifteen minutes! Get up or the chairman will come to get you here." She threatened, stomping her feet and walked out, once again slamming the door. That indeed was an effective threat.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Zero** couldn't take his eyes off the silver handgun in front of him. It looks so special and if it isn't weird to call a gun beautiful then that's probably the most beautiful gun he's ever seen. Looking at it closely, he noticed some writings etched on it.

_Bloody Rose_

The gun looked and felt alive. There's an aura coming from it. This is probably one of those special Anti-vampire weapons that possesses magical capabilities.

"Give me your gun." The headmaster's voice woke him from his state of trance.

Unconsciously, his hand felt his side and realized he doesn't have it with him. "It's in my room."

"Then give it to me later." Cross lifted the elegant looking gun and offered it to him. "Take it." He motioned for him to accept it and he did. "From now on, it's yours." The headmaster smiled, excitement on his face again.

"If you're so confident about the vampires attending your experiment, why does Yuuki and I have to carry Anti-vampire weapons?" He couldn't help but ask. Yuuki beside him was also given a weird looking rod.

The smile on the headmaster's face was immediately erased, he was now suddenly smothering Zero and hitting him lightly like a girl would whenever they're acting cute.

"Zero-kun... You're always against me, for once support your _father_ will you?" The whining has started.

Zero moved away so fast that for a few good seconds, the blond headmaster didn't realize he was hitting air. " _Not_ my father."

Now Cross was wrapped around Yuuki, asking her for backup.

But before she opened her mouth, he's already out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

' _ **Being** the only one who knows about who they are, I will give you the responsibility of being the school's prefects. You have to protect the secret of the night class from our day class students...'_

Scoffing, Zero attached the shoulder holster that came with the gun in his body and wore his jacket again. He took the gun out to inspect it further. The other side of the barrel has another writing in it that says _Crossing_ and at the top it also says _Crossing Danger_. He wondered what they meant.

Unlike the gun he was assigned to for practice and assessments, this one felt warm to the touch considering that it's made of metal. It's emitting something akin to an aura that is reaching out to him. Like it wanted to connect with him.

White Lily neighed and Zero knew he needed to giver her the attention she wants otherwise she'll never stop.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he reached for her head and ran his hand up and down her mane. When she closed her eyes as she enjoys his touch, that was answer enough that she isn't hungry.

It was on Zero's second month at the academy when Kaien Cross brought home a one-month old little white foal. He said it was a donation from one of the benefactors of the academy. The headmaster also said that the foal's mother caught a disease and died a week after she gave birth. Maybe he felt a connection at that time with their shared experience at losing a family. He used to always feed the her milk until she grew tired of it on her second month when she started teething. Today, White Lily only responds to him alone while she had learned to tolerate the caretaker for whenever he's not around to feed her.

"We'll have new students starting this year." He uttered, While Lily opened her eyes as if listening to him. "You have to be careful." He warned and then felt silly. "Never trust a vampire." He whispered, more to himself.

Now that it has all come to this, and since he couldn't stop it from happening, as a future vampire hunter he'll have to perform the duties of a prefect; a school's guardian, to protect the day class. They don't know what they're getting into, but he'll gladly use his new Anti-vampire weapon to kill his first noble vampire or maybe his first pureblood.

The bad dreams stopped bugging him the moment he realized his new purpose. Level Es are just victims, and he'll have to kill them to keep them from killing more humans. Killing purebloods is now his goal. To stop the rising number of Es, the reason for their existence must be killed. The purebloods must die.

 

* * *

 

 

 **The** sight of Yuuki and Kaien Cross waiting for their car to stop made Takuma glance at the Pureblood sitting on his right whose eyes started to wander away from the two figures that awaits their arrival. He saw the way the brunet scowled a little before his eyes met cold red-brown orbs. He was caught.

"Stop it." Kaname warned him.

Takuma knew the pureblood's threats aren't to be taken lightly but they're practically childhood friends and he just wanted to be sure he'll be okay.

"We're the only ones here. Please let me just ask... Are you-"

"I took my blood tablets, there's nothing to worry." Kaname cut him off, just as the car stopped.

"If you say so, Kaname-sama." Takuma obliged. He kept his thoughts to himself just as the pureblood wished and opened the door on his side so he could get out when he saw the chauffeur open the door for the brunet.

As soon as he got out, he felt it. That familiar aura, now much stronger than the weak one he and Seiren felt that night they found the owner unconscious in the arms of the pureblood.

He is somewhere near, probably watching them, oblivious of _that_ night's experience. Memories altered.

Even if Kaname told him not to worry, he can't help it. 

 

* * *

 

**A/N: yaoi yaoi yaoi warning for next chapter hohoho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zero** watched White Lily happily munching her carrots. He stroked her head for the last time and murmured. "I have to go now."

As soon as he said that, the white horse looked up and rubbed her nose into his neck that made him flinch. White Lily noticed it and paused, neighing in worry that she must have hurt him.

"No, it's okay. I was just surprised." He pat her again and guided her face back to her carrots. Then he exited the stable, one hand rubbing the side of his neck.

His neck feels really sensitive. It only started two weeks ago. The tingling sensation under his skin makes it very itchy and at times- hot. And he's not talking about the side where the witch bit him.

He paused. This must be a sign that the _transformation_ is coming.

He clenched his fists. Stop. He's not going to think about that. At least not today. Not on the first day of school. Not on the day the night class starts their pretend schooling. He has to focus and do his job well. He's the only one who's sane and levelheaded around here now. Cross and Yuuki are both enamoured by that egoistic pureblood and his gang of bloodsuckers. Lives are at stake here.

Zero has seen _them_. He's observed them since they came two weeks ago. The old staff building was turned into a dormitory for them. The headmaster said it was only temporary because he's constructing a bigger one for them. The old blond is too far gone.

Squeaking and susurrations made Zero turn to look at where it's coming from and to see what had caused it. He followed the whispering voices and it turns out there are a couple of day class students gathered outside the old staff building.

"Hey! What are you all still doing out here? Classes are about to start." Zero started but when the girls saw him, they all gasped and ran towards him, giggling like some magical hands are tickling their soles.

"Kiryuu-kun! Tell us, we have new students today don't we?"

"Which classes are they attending?"

"What are their names?"

"Where are they from?"

"Why are their uniforms different in color?"

Zero rolled his eyes on the first few questions but the last one enraged him. It only means that the night class went out prancing around the campus so early in the morning, most likely teasing the day class students and was indeed very successful.

"Go to your classes now or I'll list down your names and submit it to the headmaster for detention." He threatened them.

The girls began throwing him sharp glances and cutting stares.

"You're so selfish Kiryuu-kun."

"Right! Just because he's the headmaster's adoptive son and he knows everything he's treating us like this!"

That is it. "I wasn't adopted! And go to your classes now or you'll regret it!" He threatened them once again, showing them his _pissed off_ look. That did it though. Hell, he's thoroughly pissed at having to deal with this so early in the morning.

"So condescending!" Said one for the last time.

"What?" He yelled and the girls started running away.

He can't do this after all. He'd rather be sent on a mission. He'd choose dealing with Level Es anytime. "Agh!" There goes that burning sensation on his neck again.

* * *

**Takuma** gritted his teeth. Despite the distance, their vampire hearing allowed them to hear the conversation- or rather _confrontation_ between the silver-haired prefect and the day class girls.

Earlier the fool Aidou was trying on the uniform that just came last night. He sighed, already feeling tired even when his job as the _vice president_ of the night class has just begun.

"Takuma." Called the pureblood who's now standing by the window. Eyes still looking out the window.

He stood immediately, all the while thinking of what kind of punishment is appropriate for the foolish noble. "Yes, Kaname." Takuma answered. He only usually uses the honorific _-sama_ for when the other vampires are around and omits it when they're alone. He wanted to lead everyone on how to show respect to the pureblood. But before all that, they are childhood friends and the pureblood doesn't mind the honorifics with him.

"Still no update on my inquiry?" He heard the pureblood ask. Takuma squinted as he tried to remember _which_ inquiry he was referring to because all the communication letters and messages he received yesterday for the _council member_ was already turned over last night.

"Which-"

"From Dr. Akiyama." Kaname finally turned to him and Takuma gasped at the sight of the pureblood's glowing red-blood eyes.

"N-no, not yet." Takuma walked towards the brunet. His eyes watched as Kaname tried to blink the crimson evidence of thirst in his eyes but failed to do so. Takuma finally remembered the letter for the Vampire Council's head medical specialist who is also a hematologist. It seems to him that the pureblood's condition has gotten worse. Personally, he's bothered, and if he could be blunt with the brunet right now; he's outraged. The thought of a pureblood with Kuran Kaname's caliber being so affected by the blood and scent of a soon-to-be-Level-E and a hunter on top of that- is so outrageous. It is offensive when even the nobles would be honored to give their blood to a pureblood.

"I see." Kaname uttered, glancing through the window really quick and then pulling the curtain close. "I'll just be in my room and I do not wish to be disturbed." The pureblood moved to get past him when he decided to step in front of him.

"I would like to offer my blood to alleviate your thirst." Takuma raised his arm to indicate that he wants the pureblood to bite on his wrist, his eyes trained on the carpet.

Pain raced down the blond noble's arm when Kaname swatted his hand away.

"Raise your head, Takuma." Kaname ordered and based on his cold and threatening voice alone, he knows what to expect.

Angry crimson met green eyes and Takuma had unconsciously gulped in fright. Takuma couldn't look away. Kaname's eyes weren't just glowing blood-red but also it looked-

"Do not mistake this for thirst. I know what it feels like and this isn't _that_." To the noble's surprise, though Kaname was seething, he looked bewildered. He'd never seen the pureblood look like this before. He looked so lost like he truly doesn't understand what's happening to him and Takuma finally understood that his offer wasn't the solution. Kaname is very prideful and for Takuma to make the pureblood realize that he's seen weakness from him is no good.

"I apologize. I will make a call to the medical department right a-"

"Tonight, you will make sure that the night class stays inside the dorm after the class." Bright red eyes finally stopped glowing and as it start to dissipate from Kaname's eyes, Takuma saw something so familiar in those red-brown orbs. It disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"What do you plan to do, Kaname?" He asked. Takuma knows that the pureblood is up to something and he usually tells him his plans.

"Just do what I say." The pureblood said, turning his back from him.

* * *

**Takuma** heard the door open and close followed by the clicking sound of the lock being turned. It didn't distract him and continued speaking. Besides, even without looking, he'll recognize the sound of those footsteps and _that_ breathing pattern anywhere.

"The parcel is already on its way." Said Dr. Akiyama's secretary. Hearing that made Takuma release the tension inside him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it different from the normal ones?" He asked as he felt his side of the bed sink and warm skin lightly brushed his arm.

"It's four to six times more potent than the previous pill. Please make sure it doesn't get mixed with the other ones, it's not advisable for nobles and below as it may cause hot flashes and dyspnea or shortness of breath that could last for one to two days."

Hearing that made Takuma realize the gravity of the situation. He put the phone back on the cradle and as soon as he did, he felt arms wrap around his middle and his back was pressed on a really warm body.

"Ne, are you sleepy now?" He asked and turned to properly return the embrace. He buried his face in soft mahogany hair as its owner buries his own in Takuma's chest. "It's past your sleeping time, where have you been?" He ran his hands up and down the other noble's back just the way he likes it.

"Where have _you_ been?" Senri murmured, his words muffled by the blond's clothes.

Smiling at the connotation of the question, he guided the young noble in the middle of the bed allowing himself to lay next to him. "Vice-president duties."

Senri's face moved up to the noble's neck and the feel of warm breath and soft moist lips made Takuma close his eyes. "Kaname is not a child. He's _too_ old to be smothered by Takumama."

To others, Senri-Shiki- _joking_ is synonymous to the word _never_. But Takuma isn't one of those _others_. He takes pride in being the only one who the younger noble trusts enough to show his other sides.

He laughed like he never did in the past few weeks since they arrived at the academy. After he recovered from the fit of laughter he got himself into, he found red bright glowing eyes watching him. His laughter immediately died down as he suddenly felt the boy's weight on top of him. Takuma gasped when he felt him lazily rub his hard length on his own. "That wasn't a joke." The younger noble said, his warm enticing breath fanning the blond's face. " _Stop_ smothering him."

A sly smile made its way on Takuma's lips and in one swift movement he had the boy under him. "I don't smother him." He clarified, moving to position himself properly in between Senri's legs. "Because _this_ is how I smother-" His head dipped and claimed the boy's ready lips. Their mouths melded like they should always be, tongues working their way to each other, hands busy caressing and unzipping each others' clothes.

"You better not..." Senri uttered breathlessly in between kisses and helping the older noble undress.

Takuma groaned so loud even in his own ears when he felt Senri's hand wrap around his now aching stalk. He kissed him again, his tongue plunges inside his mouth. Senri's hand tightened on his hardness and the other on his hair, their mouths hot against each other. Something like fire ignited in between their connected parts consuming them whole on the inside.

But it seemed like Senri's got other plans and Takuma almost cursed when he was pushed away and had to end the kiss prematurely, only to be surprised by the intensity of desire he saw on the boy's eyes. It was something he's only ever seen in Senri's eyes especially when they are both alone and in the heat of the moment. His usual blue-gray orbs have turned into dark silver that's beautifully gleaming in the dimness of their room and they are trained on his face. The eyes filled with desire. Desire for him.

And that's when it hit him.

' _Do not mistake this for thirst.'_

"No way." He whispered but what followed that was a scream of pain when Senri bit him none too gently.

* * *

" **That's** your side and this is my side." Yuuki pointed in front of her where girls started to gather. They're all outside the school's old staff building. He called Yuuki to come with him when he noticed some of the girls were running there again.

"They didn't attend any classes today, are they perhaps going to be in the night class?" Asked one of the girls from the class next to them who was wearing glass.

"Yes they are night class students. But please don't mob them when they get out. They're also students like us and-" Yuuki started pleading the girls on her side when another cut her off.

"We're not going to do anything! We're just here to see them!"

"Don't be so greedy Yuuki!"

"Yeah! Don't hog them for yourself!" Said one from Zero's side.

The girls on the other side gasped when they met Zero's murderous glare. He couldn't help it. He's not in the mood. His neck is really bothering him. It's just too sensitive even from the touch of his collar and hair. At times it tingles and he'd scratch it until he's satisfied but then by lunch he realized after a trip to the toilets that his repeated scratching caused an abrasion on his neck making it look so red and a little swollen.

Now he still has to deal with these _curious_ girls who doesn't know what they're getting themselves into by attempting to get close to the creatures capable of killing them in a matter of seconds.

Zero used the edge of his shoe to draw a line on the ground.

"What are you doing, Kiryuu-kun?" Asked one of the girls.

"Drawing your self-control for you." He answered, . "See, there's always a line to remind girls like yourselves that there's a limit to your obsessive enthusiasm."

The girls started glaring at him and he's somehow feeling more irritated that he has to go this far.

"See, there's always a reason why you've never had a girlfriend Zero-kun." Answered the girl from Yuuki's side. Everyone laughed. When Zero turned he saw Yuuki's face turning red as she tries to stop herself from laughing.

 _I'd rather be alone._ He almost said that when he heard the door opening.

"Stay in your line or all of you will get detention!" He yelled.

They did somehow _try_ to stay put, but only the ones on his side. When the door revealed the entire night class, the noise, the pushing and pulling made Zero so frustrated.

"Kyaaa!"

"So handsooooome!"

"Waaah she's so pretty!"

"Look at me!"

One of the night class students, a blue-eyed blond started strutting around shaking every girl's outstretched hands.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to meet all of you beautiful ladies. My name is Hanabusa Aido... But you can call me, _Idol._ " Screams were even louder. Of course, every deck of cards has that one _Joker_.

Zero let all the ugly sound around him become white noise as he focused on looking at the individual bloodsucker's faces. He needs to familiarize their faces and aura. Some never spared him a glance, some glowered at him and gave him such disgusted and threatening look. They mush have sensed his aura.

But out of all the glares he got, one gave him the most unexpected thing. A smile. It came from a tall blond boy with bright green eyes. Still he turned to make sure he's really smiling at him or at the girls behind him who suddenly screamed pretty loudly. After making sure it really was for him, he looked away. When he did, his eyes found a pair of red-brown eyes that reminded him of his mother's favorite jewelry adorned with red spinel gemstones under the light.

_Shit. I really can't sense him anymore._

He didn't look away. Looking away is a sign of fear and he's never going to give the pureblood the pleasure of seeing him squirm and discomfited under his arrogant gaze.

But his neck suddenly started to burn. It made him flinch that he has to look away but managed to make it look like he's just turning to the girls behind him and reminding them about the line he drew earlier.

He remained with his back on the students as they all pass.

"How rude." Whispered someone Zero couldn't tell who but can easily tell that it's coming from one of the night class.

"To not bow and have his back on Kaname-sama is a disrespect."

"But what do we expect, he's one of those ill-bred hunters."

That was it, the annoying neck forgotten, Zero turned back and was determined to _show_ them how unrefined he really is when he heard gasps and shrieks followed by Yuuki groaning in pain.

When he looked straight, he found the brunette on the ground most likely was pushed forward by the raging girls behind her. He took a step to cross the distance and help her up when he saw a blurry brown which he realized was hair similar to Yuuki's. It was the pureblood's head he saw dipping to offer Yuuki a hand and assisted her up.

 _Right_. Zero remembered it's not only the day class who are smitten with the bloodsuckers. Here is Yuuki, eyes all twinkly as she looks at Kuran Kaname and her face red as an overripe tomato, who immediately accepted the hand and held onto it until she's on her feet.

He saw her mouth move while a smile was still stretching it and Zero knew they were speaking to each other but he couldn't hear through all the whispering and gasping all around him so he gave up.

"Come on, night class! I don't wanna be here all night, so hurry on to your classes." He reminded. He couldn't stand another minute around their irritating auras if he can't kill them.

The _Joker_ brought his attention on him and was about to attack him when the other taller blond, the green-eyed one, held his arm and whispered something to his ear and the Joker reluctantly started walking forward as are the others.

* * *

**It** was already midnight when Zero decided it's time for him to retire for the night. He's so exhausted mentally, physically and psychologically.

He's feeling so many things and hopes that sleep will give him the calm that he needs.

The night class has returned to their dorms an hour ago and he decided to patrol the entire school to make sure no one from the day class tried to sneak out and that no one from the night class tried to make any funny business.

He removed his jacket as soon as he closed his room's door and put his gun on the table along with his books then headed straight to sit on the bed to remove his shoes.

Zero paused when he felt the air in the room seemed too cold than usual. But before he was even able to complete his turn to check on the window, he heard it close and the air seemed to get really heavy as his eyes settled on the dark figure on the other side of his bed.

His neck started to itch once again and along with it, his heartbeat just went crazy.

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N: This chapter gave me a little bit of a hard time. I guess because even if I know where my story should go, I feel like I shouldn't jump into the next big thing too quickly without building up something. I dunno haha also thanks for the comments and for reading. I hope you also like Takuma/Senri. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four** hours before midnight and Zero is still outside patrolling. He should be getting back now. The headmaster and Yuuki planned something for the Christmas dinner. And no one's left in the academy but them. Both the day and night class students left to spend the holidays with their families. So there's really no reason for him to stay out at this time plus he's already hungry, also he's not feeling well. He thinks he's coming down with a flu. But he's bent on pissing Yuuki off for basically _blackmailing_ him so he would go with her to the market when it was her fault she didn't go do her chores before the Christmas rush.

Plus who'd get excited when Kaien Cross promises to _cook_ something really _delicious?_ He can't even follow a simple recipe and always reasons that he's _improvising_.

Zero surveyed the school grounds one more time using the military telescope in his hands from his position at the top of the main school building. He looked across the lake first to the right where the new night class dorm is being constructed. He checked to make sure that the gate to the bridge was closed and remembered that the old gate keeper took a leave for the winter break.

Nothing unusual so far, so he slipped the telescope in the inside pocket of his coat. On the other pocket he took out one of the hand warmers he's been carrying. After snapping the metal disk to activate it, he sighed in relief when it started to heat up. He's normally more tolerant to cold compared to anyone he knows so the fact that he's feeling extra chilly today means he really caught a cold. His head felt really heavy when he woke up this morning too. It's probably because Yuuki made him follow her all around town yesterday and had to wait out in the cold for hours because some stores are so full.

But then again, Yuuki going alone would have made him feel guilty. He sighed.

The hallways are dark and quiet, Zero could only hear his own footsteps. But he enjoyed the walk because he knows later on Yuuki and the headmaster will never stop making noise as if they're secretly in a competition with each other to become the most annoying family member.

Zero paused.

_Family huh._

He suddenly felt a tug in his heart as unbidden memories brought back simple Christmas celebrations in his childhood. The smell of roasted chicken, the warmth from the fireplace and familiar voices from the past that he'll never hear again made the corner of Zero's eyes start to get hot.

' _Whoa! Gifts!'_

' _Not yet, Zero. You have to wait for your brother.'_

' _My favorite!'_

' _Ichiru don't eat everything, you'll get a stomachache,'_

Zero sighed once more, shaking his head a little harder in hopes to get rid of the memories that might be good but would later on make him feel bad. He hasn't killed the pureblood witch yet. So he doesn't have the right to move on and be happy yet. Only once vengeance is served will he allow himself to relive good memories of his family. Only then will he forgive himself for being useless.

The anger inside him made him feel a bit hot but the sound of his complaining stomach made him walk faster back to the headmaster's house.

As Zero gets closer, the sound of the Christmas songs the headmaster plays _every single night_ since the first of December, gets louder. It's the same playlist every year since his first Christmas with them.

He decided to enter through the back door because he's too excited for the food and to make sure everything's edible. He sometimes cooks their dinner since _that_ night they were served with poison. So it became a habit for Zero to check the food first before they were served so he could still try to salvage it.

The first that caught his attention was the smell of baked cheese and found a casserole of what looked like a Guratan. So with a spoon, he did a taste test and was surprised to know it was so good.

Maybe watching cooking videos on Youtube has finally helped Kaien Cross.

There was something boiling on the pot behind him so Zero immediately opened it and was surprised to find a good-looking Yosenabe in it. It tasted really good too. The nikuman's he found on the side tasted horrible however.

He remembered the Yuzu Mochi they bought yesterday and took it out in place of it. The cake also looked delicious, those chocolate-dipped strawberries on top of it made Zero's mouth water. He has a sweet tooth after all.

He spotted the roasted chicken on the oven that was already turned off. The headmaster has gone all out _again_.

The steam coming from the nabe made Zero sneeze and just right on time, the blond headmaster entered the kitchen in his frilly pink apron.

"My, Zero-kun you're finally here! Merry Christmas!" The man opened his arms and Zero knew what to expect already so he moved so fast to avoid the headmaster's awkward squeeze. He whined yet again. "You can't even give your father a hug as Christmas gift. You don't even have to give me anything, your hug will do."

Raising his right brow, "Really?" Zero asked.

Taken aback by the realization that he possibly won't get anything tonight but wanting to stick to his drama, the headmaster smiled as he removed his apron. "O-of course! My son is more i-important than any m-material things that can be w-wrapped."

Shaking his head, "We'll see..." he uttered, as he started bringing the food out on the dining table. He's so hungry, he couldn't wait and started picking and pinching the food until his hands were slapped by the headmaster.

"Not yet, Zero-kun. You have to wait for Yuuki."

' _Not yet, Zero. You have to wait for your brother.'_

A light shake on his shoulder and Kaien Cross's face so close to him brought Zero back. His hand is on his neck and a worried expression showed up on his face. "Take your seat now so we can start, your eyes look droopy. I told you there's no need to patrol tonight, it's so cold. I'll bring you medicine in your room tonight, make sure to eat them." He started nagging but for some reason, while it normally makes him annoyed, he felt a pleasant feeling inside him. He heard Christmas does things to people, this must be it.

When the headmaster left for the kitchen, Zero felt his neck prickle almost painfully for the first time in a while. Now that he's reminded, it's been months since he last felt it. Wait. Has it been that long? No, a month ago he remembered retiring early and skipping patrol on a weekend because it was unbearable that he had to use the cream he bought earlier that day. It actually worked! He made a mental note to use it again after dinner.

Kaien Cross came back murmuring. "I was sure I made some nikuman, I wonder where I put it."

Zero looked away to avoid the headmaster's eyes. It was also at that moment that Yuuki entered the dinning room with an unwelcome tall familiar figure behind her. The girl's eyes were on him, pleading to him without words, wringing her hands in nervousness.

He felt his neck and ears burn in rage. How could Yuuki do this to him? After what happened the first time, how could she?

The ache Zero felt in his skull intensified, his entire body blazed up with the heat from the fever and the fury he's feeling.

"Zero-kun, I'm sorry. I-" Yuuki started talking but the damned pureblood behind her spoke using that irritating full voice and aristocratic tone he has.

"There is no need to be sorry, Yuuki. It is my decision to come uninvited. I was only hoping I could spend Christmas with Yuuki _again._ " Zero finally decided to meet the pureblood's cold heedful eyes, a shining ruby from their distance. "It has been two years, after all."

 _Bastard!_ He's blaming him for not being able to spend Christmas with his beloved Yuuki. With him around, Kaname's appearance would have destroyed their Christmas dinner in the last two years since he came.

With his fist clenched, Zero stood, a little bit disoriented by the sudden movement, but managed to hide it by holding on to the edge of the table. He disconnected with the pureblood's gaze and trained his eyes on Yuuki who looked like she's on the verge of crying. He could tell how much she wanted to spend the night with the pureblood. The time she spent yesterday in choosing gifts for everyone was quicker than the time she did in choosing Kuran's.

"I apologize then-..." He gritted his teeth. He knows Yuuki would always choose Kuran but it still feels like shit to be second best to a self-absorbed pureblood. "-for getting in the way." He moved to leave when he heard Yuuki start talking and a strong hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Zero, that's-" Yuuki walked forward.

"I want to spend Christmas with you Zero-kun..." The headmaster said, eyes on him. "-Yuuki too. Can't you stay just until you finish eating? You're not feeling well and I know you're hungry." Kaien Cross doesn't always look serious, but when he does, he really means it.

Zero opened his mouth to counter but-

"I understand you are afraid of me, Kiryuu-kun." Just with that, Zero's neck almost snapped as he turned to the stupid pureblood. "After what happened to your family, it is only expected of you to-"

"Me? Afraid of _you_?" Zero chortled, he couldn't believe it. The nerve of the pureblood to rub it on his face when it's a total lie.

"Aren't you?" The pureblood asked, a provocative smirk in his mouth.

"That's bullshit!" Zero declared. To the headmaster's ire.

"No swearing in my house! Zero!" He called out. Then he faced Kaname. "Kaname-sama, I need you to stop agitating Zero. He's feeling under the weather tonight so as much as I'd like to spend Christmas with my son, his health is more important to me, if you could seat yourself anywhere comfortable while I accompany my son to his room and bring him hi-"

"I'm staying." Zero announced. He cannot let the pureblood think he's afraid of him. He never thought that avoiding him would have that kind of effect instead. He can't believe Kuran had been thinking that way all this time and he needs to change that.

"Zero?" Yuuki was thoroughly confused.

"You don't have to do this." The headmaster uttered even though the pureblood could still hear him from across the room.

"The bastard needs to know that I'm not avoiding him because I'm scared of him." He turned to look at Kuran again. "It's because I _hate_ him." Yuuki didn't have to hear that, and she didn't, but the pureblood surely did. That satisfied Zero as he returned to his seat.

His neck itched so hard during dinner and the other three's interactions felt so awkward but Zero didn't care. He focused on eating because he was truly hungry and also because he wanted to finish first so he could finally leave.

"Zero don't eat like that, you'll get a stomachache." Yuuki reminded him from her seat beside the pureblood. The vampire sat opposite the headmaster on Zero's far right.

' _Ichiru don't eat everything, you'll get a stomachache,'_

Zero shook his head and wrapped up his dinner. When he was done, "I'll go ahead now, the gifts are under the Christmas tree, I'll open mine tomorrow." He announced and left.

When he was finally out of the room, breathing felt easier. Throughout dinner he felt the pureblood's eyes on him. The brunet's aura was hidden when he came but let it go during dinner and it made Zero feel worse. His aura filled the room and nipped at him the entire time. The pureblood was trying to overwhelm him. He was trying to show off his power and Zero hated him even more.

 

* * *

 

 **"Thank** you very much for this!"

Kaname smiled at Yuuki's flushed face and wide eyes as she stares at her favorite pair of Rilakkuma gloves and scarf on her lap from the gift she opened. Until a sharp pain worse than a toothache made him wince. His tingling fangs and burning throat has been bugging him for days.

"What's wrong, Kaname-ku- _sempai_?" Yuuki was quick to correct herself.

"I prefer you calling me Kaname-kun, Yuuki." He said and checked the time on his wrist watch. It's been an hour after dinner.

"But I need to call you sempai because the other students might ask too much questions." She murmured, pouting cutely.

He reached for her head and gently stroked it like he always does. "Then you can call me that when we're alone."

Yuuki started to smile when Kaien Cross entered the living room with a tray of what smelled like hot chocolate in the cups.

"Here's something for the sweet tooth and the cold bones." The school chairman looked so cheerful this time.

"It smells divine, Cross but I'm going to have to pass." Kaname stood, Yuuki following after. "I have to get going now, I traveled a long way and I have to be present at the council's year-end assembly tomorrow morning." That was the truth. But not entirely.

"I understand. Let me walk you to the door, Kaname-sama." The blond retired-vampire hunter lead the way and waited patiently by the living room's door as he bid his goodbye to Yuuki.

When the goodbye's and thank you's are done, he followed after the chairman and stopped when he stopped at the side of the door to give him his coat.

"It's a pleasure to have you for Christmas dinner again, Kaname-sama. I hope you forgive my son Zero for his-"

"It's very unfortunate that he still hasn't warmed up on me, but I do not fault you for his behavior, Cross." He assured him.

It seemed thought that is not what the chairman meant in his apology. "I meant to say, I hope you won't get angry at Zero."

Kaname likes outspoken people, and Kaien Cross happened to be one when necessary. "As long as he doesn't hurt Yuuki." He uttered and saw the chairman nod before he moved to open the door for him and bid him a good night.

The sound of snow crunching under his boots accompanied Kaname in his journey to the Night class's temporary dorm. He wasn't surprised anymore to feel an aura inside the dorm's living room when he entered.

"You could have stayed with your family." Kaname said, finding Takuma sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. The noble leaned to put the cup on the table and stood.

"I wouldn't enjoy the night with _him_ there, you know that." He reasoned.

He knows the noble's dislike towards his own grandfather. The old man was never a good one to begin with. Even he left because he heard Asato Ichijo was coming over.

"I see, well you could have gone to Cross's house for dinner."

Smiling, Takuma shook his head. "I already ate at home, and besides, Kiryuu would be absolutely livid." The smile faded when he realized something. "Did he skip the dinner?"

Kaname didn't bother that Takuma was watching him, the memory of Zero's reaction when he said he was scared of him was priceless. The way he'd proved him wrong was just the icing on the cake. How that boy surprises him surprises Kaname even more. "It's not important." Kaname turned to get to his room for a change of clothes. "I'm going to get changed now, I'll be out in a while."

"Where are you going?"He started coursing the stairs when Takuma asked.

He tried to contain his irritation. "You already know, why bother to ask?"

Kaname felt Takuma flinch but still continued asking. "Hasn't it been only a month ago?"

He stopped midway. Even now his fangs are aching so hard it makes him want to lose his temper on Takuma's questioning. "Don't think that I'm enjoying this. I've held out as long as I could."

"I apologize, that wasn't my point at all." Takuma explained. "I just think it's getting worse and it's time to get to the bottom of this."

To think that a ten thousand year-old vampire like him wouldn't have any idea of his situation is unlikely. But in all his lifetimes, this is the first time he's experienced such unique _craving_.

"Isn't that what Seiren is doing?" He has assigned her to check into any accounts similar to his own into all of the records in the council and even the Hunter's associations'. "For now, it's the only thing that works. So if you please, stop worrying, I do know what I'm doing."

 

* * *

 

**'** _**I** do know what I'm doing.'_

Takuma doesn't think so. Kaname has fed in Kiryuu Zero two times in four months- well he'll make tonight count- so that's three times in four months now. It's getting worse.

The pureblood already left half an hour ago. Who'd have thought a pureblood- an ancestor at that- would get addicted to a hunter's blood?

But Kaname's pride makes him not want to name his _desire_ for Kiryuu's blood. If he calls it _that_ in front of him, it might be the end of him.

The feel of a weak aura has jolted Takuma from his self-contemplation before he noticed the shadow outside the window. Yuuki braving out the snowy night to their dorm with an unmistakable gift in her hands.

_Uh oh. Complication number one._

 

* * *

 

 **Kaname** closed the window as quietly as possible and made sure the door was closed as well. He waited for Kaien Cross to get to sleep in his own room before he came in. The chairman checked on Zero a few minutes ago and only now did Kaname realize the reason he did. Zero's labored breathing and the heat emanating from him is not normal.

With the moonlight guiding his vision, he saw the grumpy boy sweating bullets. The last time he was detected quite easily. The boy fought him with every strength he's got but he's way way behind his power. Tonight the boy was undisturbed, but for a reason.

Kiryuu Zero has a fever. Vampires doesn't get one. So he doesn't know the feeling. But the books he'd read written by humans described it well. The boy's pale skin made his sweat look like fresh dew drops that had fallen from a leaf. The rise and fall of his chest indicates his difficulty in breathing. The fingers holding and keeping the blanket over his body is trembling. And to add fuel to the fire, he was grunting- or rather- moaning with each breath.

_Not tonight. Maybe when he's recovered._

Kaname took a deep breath- which was a big mistake. He was filled with Kiryuu's scent, his glowing red eyes reflected in the image of himself from the boy's mirror across the bed. His entire body blazed up and his heart started beating so fast. His adrenaline surging again.

_Just a little._

He knelt on the side of the boy's bed. He needs to wake him up to hypnotize him first so he won't fight and later on would not remember anything.

This close, Kaname found out the boy wasn't just moaning, he was mumbling something. But he needed to be quick. So he reached for the boy's shoulders and tried to shake him up. "Kiryuu!" He called out, but no reaction, instead his mumbling went louder. Kaname called him out again and this time lavender eyes opened wide. For a moment, Kaname found himself just staring back. He's never stared back at them this long and the more he look, the more he sees.

"tou-sann..." Kiryuu's choking raspy voice brought Kaname's attention back to his task at hand. The boy is hallucinating. He was mistaken as his deceased father.

"Don't fight, allow me to drink from yo-" Kaname couldn't continue. Fresh tears glistened in Kiryuu's eyes before they fell, then he heard the pain and longing in his voice when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, tou-san..." Kiryuu's hands found his left hand on his shoulder and was now holding on to it as he continued to speak in his weak and choked voice. The warmth from the hand wrapped around his own almost made Kaname sigh at how good and calming it made him feel. Repulsion followed after when he realized that wasn't right. He was supposed to pull his hand back when the boy pulled him in, not as strong in his weakened state, but Kaname's body questionably obeyed. "Before I die, I'll avenge you..." Kiryuu continued in between his sobs and pressed his face on the pureblood's neck. Kaname let out an unwelcome gasp and when the boy's finger brushed the side of his neck, his tingling fangs made themselves known to him by once again sending out a piercing pain to his brain. The silver-haired boy's neck is so close, he just have to move an inch or two. When he breathed in that delicious scent, his thirst intensified and he finally gave in.

He felt the boy's hold on him tighten when his fangs sank into his skin and a deep growl came out from him in satisfaction. He closed his eyes and savoured the delicious taste of Kiryuu's blood. He tasted unlike anything found elsewhere, it was that unique, the effect was like a potent drug he couldn't get enough of. He had half a mind to stop himself when he felt the boy's grip loosened. He retracted his fangs and licked the delicious neck clean. Even the taste of his skin in his tongue sent his senses reeling. He licked the wounds until it healed and even when he couldn't feel the punctures anymore he found himself still lapping the skin and even kissing it.

Something inside his lower half coiled, heating up his insides. When he heard Kiryuu moan, he pulled away, cold shots of reality ran through his spine. But the look on the boy's face, his flushed cheeks, and those half -mast violet eyes looking at him in such an erotic way sucked him in so deep he didn't stop himself anymore when he placed a hand behind Kiryuu's neck and went down for his inviting pink lips.

 

 

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Kaname was high lol I promise next chapter is more.. Uh, intense... ;) See yah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaname**  felt a strong pull that's overwhelming him into submission. It's from those lavender eyes that are trapping him, from those lips that looks too inviting this close. The heat emanating from the silver-haired boy... the all-consuming heat filling him, seeping through his pores and stirring him from the inside. His scent and the blood he just drank were making him feel light-headed. It was all making him more heady with desire. It all swirled through him and the tiny bit of hesitancy he has snapped as he moved to claim those delicious waiting lips, taking in the sigh that escaped the boy when their mouths connected.

He could've already left after biting him. He should've pushed the boy away when he pulled him in. He is fast. He could have. But he didn't. Admittedly, he couldn't. Because deep inside him, he wanted to know why Kiryuu affects him so much. He's so baffled as to why he feels so drawn to him- to a hunter about to become a Level E. That's just what this is. Curiosity. And he's about to find out why and all the distracting thoughts will finally go away. He'll finally be at-peace.

His senses focused on the boy and the feel of his mouth on his, the delicious way their lips rub against each other and the want to taste more than just the surface. To Kaname's delight, Kiryuu responded. He smirked in between the kiss when he realized what those tentative and unsure brushes of lips meant, and it only made him even more aggressive. The beast inside him wants to get something- it wants to  _devour_.

This time, without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around the boy, mouths still busy feeling, tasting and exploring each others'. It didn't take long for their lips to move in sync in a hungry kiss and for Kaname's tongue to finally invade the boy's mouth. As soon as he felt the wet and warm but soft and sweet cavern of Kiryuu's mouth, Kaname hummed in pleasure as he tugged the boy further into him, their tongues gliding against each other making the pureblood feel a hot desire pooling in his groin and now spreading through his veins to every single nerve endings of his body. He felt even more light-headed now than earlier, completely lost in the abyss of pleasure.

Kaname didn't realize that Kiryuu's hands had moved from his arms to his body until he felt one on his nape and one moving to find an opening through his clothes. The boy was pulling him even closer, warm hand finally found the opening through his coat and shirt just above the line of his belt, then the heat inside him intensified at the touch burning him inside out. Wanting to feel more, Kaname felt the boy clinging to him as Zero elevates his body from the bed to pull the brunet closer. The pureblood helped him by pulling him up towards him without breaking their heated kiss. But Kaname was surprised by the boy's weight when Kiryuu moved to get on top of him when he was only just leaning over him on the bed. It was too late for him to try to pick his balance as he fell on the floor with his back and Kiryuu on top of him. Their foreheads even collided a little painfully at first making him hiss and Kiryuu groan. Surprisingly, their lips are still connected and when Kaname opened his eyes, he saw a very wide-eyed Kiryuu, lavender orbs shaking in complete and utter shock, the warm body above him suddenly stiffened.

Kaname knew at that moment that it's the end of his little sinful feast.

 

* * *

 

 

_**What**  the fuck?!_

Everything was only just starting to register in him but Zero couldn't wait for everything else to sink in as he immediately used his hands to push himself away from the pureblood underneath him but as he did, he also realized that one of his hands was under the pureblood's shirt and the other was by the side of his neck.

"Shit!" He scampered away from the pureblood, as far away as his room can allow him. He stopped when he felt his back hit the side of his bed and looked back at Kuran who is now getting on his feet. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled. Mind still trying to remember what happened and  _how_ the hell it happened. When he remembered, he raised his arm and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The smirk that appeared in the pureblood's face made Zero's own heat up even more with anger. "You don't remember?" He asked.

Zero didn't like looking up at the bastard, so he stood but felt a little disoriented from the sudden movement that he had to hold on to the nearest thing that was the bed.

He remembered retiring to bed early because he wasn't feeling well. Then there was that dream where he saw his father and- someone else... He looked at the smug bastard again and remembered the faceless person in his dream who was warm and comfortable, whose touch was light and gentle- it calmed him. The complete opposite of the effect of the trespassing pureblood in front of him right now.

Zero flinched at the sudden sting on his neck, it just started throbbing out of nowhere. Letting go of the bedpost, he used the hand that was previously using it for support to rub the right side of his neck. But he forcibly reminded himself that it can wait for later and that he still has to settle his issues with the unwelcome pureblood. When he looked up, first he saw was his glowing red eyes made brighter by the lack of proper illumination from the unlit light bulb in his room. And then it him- thoughts... words... vision... images... touch... the pain in his neck... fangs... then a voice, Kuran Kaname's voice-

' _Don't fight. Allow me to drink from you. You will fall into a deep slumber after feeding me. You will forget that I drank from you...'_

It all came to him now, the many times the bloodsucker fed from him and erased his memory afterwards. Zero growled loudly at Kuran through gasping breath, clenched teeth and fists. Zero remembered seeing a red haze in his vision before he lunged forward with his hard clenched fist for a fast punch but Kuran was already gone before the hit landed and the warm breath that fanned his nape established the vampire's current position.

Big warm hands clamped around each of Zero's wrists, gathered them together behind him now with one hand while the other hand covered his mouth to stop the loud noises his anger is making him produce. Zero fought with all of the remaining strength his fever allowed him to use to escape from the fucking pureblood's hands but it was to no avail.

Zero shivered when he heard Kuran breathe him in, his nose buried in his hair at the back of his head. "Why..." The pureblood whispered, his voice vibrated even to Zero's body. He struggled still, but Kuran wasn't the least bit affected. "I can kill you now. Silence you forever." Zero wriggled to be free despite knowing it's futile, that he's not strong enough to take-on a pureblood vampire yet. It's his life's mantra,  _fight or die fighting-_ and he will. "And you will thank me even after death for saving you from your destined fall. Dying now would be much better than dying a Level E, wouldn't you think?"

Kuran must have felt him saying something so he released his mouth just a little, "Just kill me! Or I'll kill you!" Then the hand returned to cover his sound.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kaname**  laughed. He is thoroughly impressed. And he shouldn't be. But he is. Everything the silver-haired boy does, from his expressions, his words, his actions...

And then there's his addicting honeyed scent, his blood, his skin... And just earlier he discovered another thing to add to the list... His mouth! Why the hell would Kiryuu Zero's fucking mouth taste so divine? The taste and feel is paradisiac it's a sin for it to all belong to a lowly ex-human from a hunter's lineage who'll soon become a Level E. For a pureblood to be lusting over someone like him is a shame and yet...

In all of Kaname's life, he's always had a plan. Always had a goal. And he lived all those lives following it, making sure everything goes according to and for his goal. He's had a lot of enemies, killed a lot of them too. He makes sure to kill all distractions, get rid of all threats. And he should kill Kiryuu Zero because that's what he is right now. A distraction. A threat. He cannot control him and for some reason he can't control himself around him. So he should...

Kaname tightened his hold on the boy, squeezing the air out of him until he's out of it, crushing his bones in the process for good measure.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Everyone**  dies. Most just doesn't know when and how. Tonight, Zero was sure he was going to die. As a matter of fact, he is in the process of  _dying_ right now. Everything that comes out of Kuran Kaname's mouth is ugly and he doesn't agree with him all the time because- he's a vampire and a pureblood to boot. That fact just screams death and gore all over it. When he said ' _dying now would be much better than dying a Level E'_ , Zero may have agreed a little bit. Yes he didn't want to die a Level E, but then he also didn't want to die now especially in the hands of this bloodsucker.

He knows his strengths. If he miraculously survives this night, he will train hard and long to be able to beat Kuran Kaname even if he dies trying. He'll also make sure to sleep with his shiny new anti-vampire gun, even if it doesn't kill a pureblood at least it will hurt them.

He was choking now and rapidly running out of air left in his lungs and Zero prepared himself for the sound of snapping bones because of the intensity of the constriction when it was suddenly over.

The grip on his wrists gone, the hand over his mouth was still there but it has loosened. Zero knew an opening when he sees one and regardless of the reason, he's going to take it because he really want to kill the pureblood for using him.

Zero leaped towards the nightstand and pulled the drawer out, picking the Bloody Rose the fastest way he can. The speed of his turn's impact caused his back to crash on the side of the bed, he grunted at the pain but still managed to aim the gun at the pureblood who just stood there observing his movements like a scientist to a lab rat.

"Well? Shoot!" Kuran encouraged him, a wicked ugly smile forming on his face. The bastard looked so amused Zero was so frustrated and determined to wipe that smug grin off his face. "Yuuki and the headmaster would hear and they'll come running to see you firing at no one at the wee hours of the morning."

With the vampire's speed, it's not impossible. "Fuck you!" Zero screamed so loud that his voice crack.

"You are going to live only because I do not want to make Yuuki sad." Kuran slowly took steps forward and the closer he got the harder Zero's grip on Bloody Rose becomes. "And I still have a use for you." The pureblood's eyes focused on Zero's neck and it just made Zero's blood boil, his heart rate increased as adrenaline surged fueled by his anger.

"As if I'll ever let you again!" Zero screamed once more.

Tilting his head to the side, Kuran proudly corrected him. "Oh no I'm afraid it isn't up to you." The pureblood opened his mouth to show his elongated fangs and how his tongue touched one of them, mocking him but just as fast as the lightning, his expression changed, his brows furrowed as he looked down for a second and when he looked back at Zero, he looked so lost and full of wonder. "I do not know why your scent is appealing to me...but a pureblood cannot be denied his bloodlust."

"That's why you  _steal_  blood like a thief and still manages to come out and say you want peace between vampires and humans? You are the biggest hypocrite to walk the face of the Earth! You scu-"

Kuran was in Zero's face again, hand around his neck, pressing him to the side of the bed. "You can say whatever you want Kiryuu, but you'll know.. You'll feel me when I thirst of you..." The pureblood loosened his grip and let his fingers slide down the side of his neck where Zero feels the incessant throbbing in his skin. That was the answer to the inexplicable itch.

As if he was controlled, Zero's hand automatically pressed the tip of the Bloody Rose to the pureblood's temple. "Trust me when I say that if you let me live, you will never be able to feed on me again and I hope you die on your thirst!"

Kuran looked challenged, a satisfied smile worked its way on his lips. "You are so sweet." His fingers now tracing Zero's lips and he immediately pulled back, disgusted at the touch. But Kuran was quick to place his hand behind his head and pulled him closer until their noses were touching. "And I mean it  _literally_."

Zero froze when the pureblood moved to lick and suck his bottom lip as fast as a blink of an eye. "Challenge accepted." Then he was gone, leaving Zero with a violent storm of negative feelings. Anger even worse than what he had felt for the other pureblood bitch who fucked his life first.

 

* * *

 

 

**Three months later**

Zero placed the last of his packed stuff on top of the bed and just in time, the chairman showed up with Yuuki by the door.

The blond charged into the room like a bull to a matador. "So this is it? After everything I did?" He was pressing a handkerchief to the sides of his eyes even when they're not even misty. "Did I do something? Is that why you're moving?" Then Kaien Cross paused, "Or was it something I didn't do?" Suddenly he was sobbing dramatically. "What did I do wrong? I've been a good father..."

"H-headmaster Cross..." A surprised voice made Kaien turn to his right to see a boy- definitely one of their students- getting out of his bed to stand to greet the school head.

There was a long uncomfortable pause.

"T-this is a family matter. Can you give us privacy for a moment, dear child?" Kaien Cross stretched his lips for what he thought would look like a smile but it actually just made him look like an angry alpaca.

"Of course!" The boy hurriedly put his shoes on and bolted out the door.

"Sorry..." That was Yuuki's apologetic voice.

Now that the they're the only ones left, the chairman bored his eyes into Zero as he inspected the silver-haired boy from toe to head, as in really inspected him. Zero even caught the way the chairman zeroed in on his neck. His hazel eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw what Zero wasn't meaning to hide really but it didn't mean he wanted for it to catch attention that's why he wore his collar up. Zero knew why the chairman didn't recognize it because only the edges are visible thanks to his collar.

Kaien Cross started muttering, and though Zero tried to tune it out, he was just too loud to be ignored "...gone for five months!"

"Oh, only three months, Chairman..." Yuuki corrected but wasn't heard because once Cross starts talking, he stops listening.

"...now you come back here with a hideous tattoo, you know we do not allow that here in the academy and look what you did to your skin! You were so perfect! You ruined it! I can't look at you anymore! I didn't even give you permission to stay on the Hunter's camp because I know how trainees are when they're together! They tend to do stupid stuff like- look at your ears! So a pair is not enough that you decided to put..." he counted, "FIVE?! What on Earth- Zero!" he was pressing his hand to his chest like it hurt. "What am I gonna do? Your rebellious stage has come! I need to tell Yagari-kun. He can he-"

Zero pulled out an envelope, offered it to the chairman who immediately stopped talking when he recognized the seal on the letter though it was already opened.

Kaien Cross didn't need to open and read the letter because just by looking at the seal he knows what it is, then his eyes went back to the slightly visible tattoo on the side of Zero's neck. His face became so serious all of a sudden, his back straightened and he looked like he means business. A serious one.

"Yuuki-chan... Can you leave Zero-kun and your father for a moment?"

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, life decided to demotivate me huhu I just got my Kaze feels back so I will try to write as much as I could while the feels is still here... see you next chap!**


End file.
